


Copero tea leaves

by Rhonda3Green



Series: Thrawn and Persephone [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Sex, thrawn being sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Now back on Copero, Thrawn takes Persephone out for a date night. He introduces his wife to some of Copero's specialties including one that will make the rest of their evening much more lively. ;)





	Copero tea leaves

Thrawn placed a hand on Persephone's lower back as he guided her into the trendy Copero restaurant. His brother, Thrass and his wife were watching their baby, and the couple were having some alone time for the night. Persephone had looked around the downtown area with interest. Some of the Chiss had also looked back, but not overtly so. It was slightly more common to see non-Chiss on Copero than it was on Csilla, so the couple did not receive too many strange looks, and any lingering glances were quickly deterred by a sharp look from Thrawn.

After being seated by a window that overlooked the sparkling city lights, the waiter had brought them a plate of appetizers that appeared to be a variety of small hard-shelled creatures with fleshy underbellies. However, Persephone was only mildly intrigued by the unusual food and was much more keen to look at her handsome husband. Though he was dressed in civilian garb at the moment, his broad shoulders and commanding presence still made her heart hammer in her chest just as much as the day they had first met.

Thrawn noticed her gaze, and he smiled warmly.

"Something on your mind?" he asked.

"I never really got a chance to ask you," said Persephone. "How does it feel to be back on your home planet? Are you feeling uncomfortable at all?"

"I have mixed feelings," said Thrawn. "It is simultaneously pleasant and strange."

Persephone leaned forward and grabbed one of the shell creatures. "How so?"

"Growing up here, I was always an outsider," said Thrawn. "Now that I am back, I am happy to see everything again, but I feel even more out of place than when I left."

Persephone nodded. "I can understand that."

"At this point, I am simply used to always being a bit out of place," said Thrawn. "But it's not like I am completely alone."

"Your brother and his wife are nice," said Persephone.

"Thrass has always been very patient with me," Thrawn conceded.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Persephone.

"I will be alright," Thrawn smiled. "I have a lot of work to do anyway. That has always been my main focus. Now it is the same, along with you and the little one."

Persephone smiled. She looked back down at the shell in her hand with uncertainty.

"Like this," said Thrawn, demonstrating the proper technique by picking up one of the small spoons next to the platter and scooping out the delectable insides of one of the creatures.

Instead of putting the bite in his own mouth, he slid his spoon between Persephone's lips. She felt her cheeks flush as she swallowed.

"Is it good?" asked Thrawn.

"Yes," she said. "I was not expecting it to be so sweet."

He chuckled softly. "The sweet flavor of the shellfish is a combination of their diet and the minerals present in Copero's waters."

"Interesting," said Persephone. "You will have to introduce me to more of the local cuisine."

"We can go to the market for some street food tomorrow," said Thrawn.

"I would like that," said Persephone.

"Do you know what else Copero specializes in besides seafood?" said Thrawn.

"What?" asked Persephone.

"There is a prized tea leaf that is grown almost solely on this planet," said Thrawn. "It is imported all over Chiss space. It's a good business for the farmers."

"It must taste really nice," said Persephone.

"Well," said Thrawn. "It's not so much its taste as much as its effects."

"What kind of effects?" said Persephone.

"The tea is a popular aphrodisiac," said Thrawn.

"What?" said Persephone. "Really?"

"It is known for intensifying sexual desire and helping couples achieve multiple orgasms," said Thrawn, matter-of-factly.

"Wow," said Persephone. "Can we try it sometime?"

"Certainly," said Thrawn, giving her that possessive gaze that always made her heart skip a beat.

After they had finished their meal, Persephone looked at Thrawn expectantly.

"Would you like dessert before we head to the room?" asked Thrawn.

"I thought my dessert _was_ going to the room," said Persephone with a dark grin.

"Indeed," said Thrawn, his eyes full of a promise that she would be thoroughly satisfied tonight.

* * *

The suite had the pleasant scent of wildflowers that Persephone did not yet know the name for. There was a large canopy bed in the back of the room covered with soft-looking dark sheets.

"I got us the honeymoon suite," said Thrawn. "I know we have been moving around a lot and haven't had a proper-"

Persephone grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a kiss. Not at all minding the interruption, Thrawn pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. He held onto her for a moment before he pulled away to gesture to the platter waiting for them at their bedside.

"I've had them bring some of the tea," said Thrawn. "But it's only if you wanted to try it."

Persephone glanced at the two steaming cups with curiosity.

"I would like to see how effective this tea is," said Persephone.

They sat on the bed, and Thrawn handed her one of the cups before taking one for himself. The cups were designed with a delicate pattern of miniature leaves. Persephone carefully took a sip.

"It tastes like it's very healthy," said Persephone, the taste reminding her of the green tea her mother would give to her when she was ill. "I am surprised a drink like this has heavy aphrodisiac properties."

Thrawn smiled and took a sip. "The Chiss view partaking in such beverages as a normal part of an adult's health regimen."

Persephone blushed and took another gulp of the drink.

"So they would view this as more of a health drink rather than something indecent?" asked Persephone.

Thrawn gave a slight smile. "I suppose that depends on the setting. This tea would typically be consumed in private with a romantic partner. A few eyebrows would be raised if someone were to drink this in a more public setting."

"Is love a more private thing among the Chiss than in the Empire?" asked Persephone.

"In a way it is," said Thrawn. "As affection is typically reserved for taking place behind closed doors. However, there are not the high levels of shame associated with consensual sexual activity that I have noticed in some parts of the Empire."

"So the Chiss are more straightforward with sex but generally prefer people keeping it to themselves?" said Persephone.

"Yes," said Thrawn. "Though I can think of a few exceptions."

"I would love to hear about those exceptions," said Persephone with a smirk.

Thrawn took another sip. "I will be happy to tell you eventually, but preferably at a time when my brother isn't in a reasonable distance to murder me."

Persephone laughed. They sat there for a few minutes, drinking the full-flavored beverage. It wasn't too long before she noticed the growing bulge in her husband's trousers showing that the tea had a similar effect on him. She downed the remaining contents of her cup. 

* * *

Persephone laid back, her pale skin standing out against the black sheets. Her brown-red tresses were disheveled from her husband's eager hands. Her flushed breasts heaved slightly as she breathed excitedly. Thrawn had also stripped off his clothing, and she eyed her broad-shouldered and fit husband with longing. The aphrodisiac in her bloodstream intensified her desire and her limbs quivered with want.

Thrawn wet two fingers and stroked between her folds as he leaned over her frame. She rocked her hips to encourage him. His thumb circled her reddening clit, and she whimpered. As their relationship had progressed, Thrawn had memorized exactly how to touch each of her most sensitive points to drive her to ecstasy. His own cock was already eagerly leaking, but at the moment his focus was solely on her trembling body.

The tea combined with his skillful touch made her clit throb and her pussy drip. It did not take very much of Thrawn massaging her engorged nub before she violently climaxed.

Thrawn moved his hand away and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Persephone gasped for air. She could already feel a new wave of longing building up between her legs. She looked down at the precum glistening on Thrawn's stomach from his throbbing erection. She licked her lips. Thrawn smirked. Though desperate to quench his own desire, he could not help but tease her for a moment longer.

"Is there something you want?" asked Thrawn playfully.

Persephone lowered a hand to part her folds, and she displayed her entrance to him as she gazed at him invitingly.

Thrawn looked at her wet hole, his resolve to draw out his game fading more with each passing second.

"That's very pretty," said Thrawn, keeping his voice even. "Is there something you would like me to do with that?"

"Just put it in!" Persephone cried out.

Thrawn laughed softly as he stroked his cock.

"So demanding," he reprimanded her in a gentle tone.

The bed shifted as Thrawn climbed on top of her. He reached for one of her legs and held it to the side as he slid his cock inside with one smooth stroke.

"Ah!" Persephone threw her head back.

"Is that better?" asked Thrawn, red eyes flickering mirthfully.

Persephone closed her eyes and reached for his wrist. Thrawn rutted into her with fast, rough strokes. Thrawn sighed in relief. His typical sexual appetite, to Persephone's delight, was quite voracious, so the special tea had only exaggerated the torture of every second that his cock was not sheathed in her blissful cunt.

"If only you could see your face when I am inside of you," said Thrawn. "I never get tired of it. A true work of art."

She smiled before her mouth fell open to release a moan. He watched her face as his hips kept up the frantic pace. He reached to secure her other leg over his shoulder, and the head of his cock brushed her inner walls in the way that made her toes curl.

"More . . . more . . . oh kriff," she babbled as she gripped his black hair.

His glowing eyes met hers. "You can have as much as you want. I'm all yours."

She climaxed again with a surprised squeal. Thrawn growled and his thrusts became more erratic. He muttered something under his breath in Cheunh that Persephone now understood to mean:  _Stars, you are so fucking wet for me. I'm going to plow your fertile cunt all night._ Persephone would have blushed if her entire body wasn't already flushed. Most of the Cheunh Persephone had already known before coming to Chiss space was from Thrawn's heated utterances when they made love. She would still have to study a bit more to learn some more, well, polite vocabulary.

The empty tea cups rattled melodically on the bedside table. The scent of the tea leaves mingled with the combined musk of the couple's drippings, and Persephone nearly felt dizzy from how much the air smelled like pure sex. Her pussy clenched, and Thrawn inhaled sharply as he filled her insides with his release.

"Oh, kriff," said Persephone, before his cock had given one final spurt. "I am getting horny again."

Thrawn pulled out of her, his blue cock leaving a milky trail on her thigh.

"You're not the only one, my sweet," said Thrawn.

She looked down at his member and realized he was still half hard. She licked her lips. Thrawn sat on the bed and widened his muscular thighs. He held her long, shiny hair out of the way as she wrapped her mouth around his cock. His eyes were reduced to glowing slits as he observed her enthusiastically suck him down. She wiggled her bottom and a few drops of his thick release cascaded from her opening to mar the black bedsheets. Thrawn could not think of a lovelier sight. He pulled her mouth away from him, his cock now fully hard.

"Turn over," Thrawn's voice grew deeper with lust.

Persephone complied. Her pussy continued to drip steadily onto the dark sheet. Thrawn gripped her buttocks and pressed the head of his cock back into her come-filled opening. Persephone sighed with delight. Thrawn eyed his wife's body greedily. He planned for the entire bed to be painted with their release by the time he was finished with her.

* * *

A few hours later, they finally lay together both satisfied and exhausted from the evening's activities. Persephone snuggled against him, and Thrawn wore a satisfied smile.

"Thrawn," said Persephone, too spent to even lift her head from her husband's chest.

He smoothed her hair. "Yes, my love?"

"By any chance do they sell the tea that we had tonight at the market we are going to tomorrow?" she asked.

Thrawn's lips turned up in a wicked smile. "Why yes, I believe they do."

 


End file.
